1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices are extensively used. The mobile electronic devices include not only small electronic devices such as mobile phones but also include tablet personal computers (PCs) that are widely used in recent times.
The mobile electronic device supports various functions, and in this regard, in order to provide visual information such as an image to a user, the mobile electronic device has a display unit.